Learning To Love
by mellysaurus
Summary: 8 years after Stand up took place, Rebekah Hardy is working at TNA as Jeff's PA where for the last year she has worked quietly behind the scenes but when her relationship with another member of the roster starts to grow, she is thrown into the spotlight. Will Rebekah be able to open her heart and learn to love? Or will the spotlight push her further away? (Sequel to Stand Up)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rebekah is back! Woop woop. Since I finished Speak Up, I've wanted to start a sequel so when this idea popped into my head I thought, why not? So I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the last one, we'll see shall we? :D Read and Review please? It would make me a happy person :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLERS AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF LIV, THE TRIPLETS AND ANY OTHER PERSON I HAVE BORROWED FROM KATIEWOO.**

I stand back from my half packed suitcase and sigh. Packing is the worse thing about working with a company that's always on tour but add that with instead of just being away for two days, we were going to spend the week in the U.K. I look around my bedroom and all I can see is mess. I shake my head and give up. I still have a few hours left before packing becomes essential. I pick up my cigarettes from the bed and head downstairs.

It may seem weird to you but I still live in my childhood home with my dad. The thing is, he's frail these days and there's no way he'd be able to live on his own. I own a flat in central Raleigh but I decided to move back in here when dad started to become ill. I know I'm not home much, but when I am I do what I can to help him. I poke my head into the living room. Dad's in his usual chair just staring forward.

Me: Can I get you anything dad?

He snaps out of his daze and looks towards me. His face carries a blank expression for a few moments before he smiles and shakes his head.

Dad: No sweatheart, I'm okay thank you.

I smile and nod before leaving the room and heading out into the back yard.

I pull a cigarette from my packet and spark it up. I inhale a large lungful before exhaling again. I aimlessly walk around the garden and almost die of fright when a head pops over the fence.

Me: Oh my, Nero you scared me!

I exclaim to one of my nephews who just laughs and hops over the fence followed by his two brothers.

Me: What do you little rats want?

I ask, Moore, Nero and Jack are Matt and Amy's children. Triplets runs in the Dumas family and Amy was unlucky to catch the gene. Not that any of us would change the triplets for anything. It's just between the three of them, they're a handful.

Nero: We wanted to see you.

Nero states as the triplets stand in a line in front of me. I raise my eyebrow at them.

Moore: Yeah, that and we have a question to ask you.

My eyebrow stays raised as I take a toke of my cigarette.

Jack: Do you think uncle Shannon is gay?

I cough on my cigarette as what the boys' just asked me sinks in. I shake my head.

Me: No boys, I don't think so. Anyway, what makes you say that? I ask as I turn and walk back towards the house with the three trouble makers following behind me.

Moore: We only ask because he's the only one that isn't married.

Me: I'm not married, that doesn't mean I'm gay.

I point out. Moore shakes his head in frustration.

Nero: But you're young, you still have plenty of time to get married. Uncle Shannon is old!

I laugh and shake my head.

Me: Don't let him hear you say that!

I take a seat at the table on the back decking and the triplets follow suit.

Jack: So you don't think Uncle Shannon is gay?

I shake my head.

Me: I'm pretty certain that Uncle Shannon isn't gay.

The three boys look each other and slump back in their seats. For five year olds, they're way too smart. I've just finished my cigarette when my phone starts to ring. I pull it from my pocket and look at the caller I.D. It's the man in question himself. I slide along the green icon and hold the phone to my ear.

Shannon: Rebekah good you answered. I've lost the triplets and Matt's coming to get them in like ten minutes and I can't find them and he's going to kill me!

There's a tone of sheer panic in his voice which causes me to start laughing and pull the phone away from my ear.

Me: You didn't tell me you were meant to be with Shannon!

The triplets all looked at each other then smiled at me innocently, it was hard to stay mad at these three for too long. I place the phone back to my ear.

Me: Shannon, calm down. I know exactly where they are.

Shannon: Where's that then?

Me: Well, they're on my decking.

Shannon: What?

Me: I have them with me.

Shannon: How did they get there?

Me: In short, they jumped the fence.

Shannon: But that's a six foot fence.

I pull the phone from my ear again and turn to the boys who are know playing hot potato.

Me: Uncle Shannon's impressed that you guys climbed the fence.

All three of them look up and grin at me. I put the phone back to my ear.

Me: So, I hope you're going to come and get them because I need to pack.

Shannon: I'll be over shortly.

Me: Okay see you soon, don't knock, just walk in but make sure you go in to Dad so he knows who's there.

I thank Shannon and we end the phone call. I look to the triplets who are still beaming at me.

Me: Go on then, go and see Grandpops.

I nod to the back door and the three boys instantly jump off their seats and run inside.

I wait around the front door for Shannon to arrive. He pokes his head through and smiles when he sees me.

Shannon: These kids will be the death of me.

I smile and pat him on the shoulder. We head into the front room where the triplets are seated on the floor around dad's chair.

Me: Come on guys. Say goodbye to Grandpops, Shannon's gunna take you home.

The triplets groan as they reluctantly get up and say goodbye to dad. Who smiles and waves them off.

Me: Now, be good for Uncle Shannon.

I give all three boys a hug and they stomp out of the door followed by Shannon who looks rather relieved that the boys are safe. I watch as Shannon chases the boys down the drive way and round the corner before I close the door and go in to see Dad. When I poke my head through the door, I find Dad asleep in his chair. I watch him for a moment before backing up and heading back into my room to attempt some more packing.

* * *

Four hours and three fag breaks later, my suitcase is packed and standing by the front door ready for when Jeff knocks. I sit in the living room with Dad.

Me: Jeff's coming to get me in the next five minutes. Remember I'm away now until this time next week. Liv's going to take you to your day centre and then she said one day she'll come and get you so you can have lunch out with her and Kian. You know that Matt and Amy are only a phone call away much like Shannon and Shane. Liv's still going to be next door so you also know where she is.

I stand up and walk across to Dad's seat. I lean forward and wrap my arms around him.

Me: I love you.

Dad: I love you too. Don't worry about me just have a good time and bring me back something nice.

He pats me on the back then lets go. Just as I straighten up, Jeff announces that he's here then enters the room.

Jeff: How're you Dad?

Dad smiles.

Dad: I'm good son. Rebekah has got me all sorted. You two go and have a great time.

He waves us out the door and we both hug him once more before leaving the house.

I drag my suitcase down the drive way and lift it into the trunk of Jeff's car before circling round and jumping in the passenger side. Jeff climbs into the drivers seat and we head off for the airport where we're going to getting a plane to Florida to meet the rest of the guys that will be coming over to the UK with us. I sit back in my chair and sigh.

Jeff: Dad's gunna be alright you know.

I nod.

Me: I still worry about him though.

Jeff nods.

Jeff: So do I. So do I.

We spend the rest of the short journey to the airport in silence. When we get to the airport Jeff hands the car over to the valet and we head inside. The nerves inside me are starting to build. I hate flying. I really bloody hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I don't know if Magnus/Nick has siblings but for the purpose of this story he does, hope you enjoy and read and review :D 3 **

Airports have always made me nervous and today was no different. I look around as we are lead to check in and all I can see is people. People, people, people. People have always made me nervous. You never know what they're thinking or what they're going to do. Jeff looks at me a smiles. He takes my hand in his own and squeezes.

Jeff: Just relax.

I nod and take a deep breath. Relax, well that's easier said than done. We hand our bags over to the lady behind the desk. She struggles to put her words in the right order. She claims that she's a big fan and loves what Jeff does. He accepts the complement and signs a piece of paper for the lady and then we walk off. Security approach us and alert us to the fact that TNA stars are meeting in one of the private lounges. I nod a thank you and we set off to find the rest of the guys.

We find the lounge and enter. Not many people are here yet. Ken Anderson spots us and waves us over.

Ken: Alright guys?

We sit down either side of him and nod.

Ken: I hear you had a run in with the triplets this morning?

Me: They climbed my fence.

Ken looks shocked.

Ken: That's a six foot fence!

I nod.

Me: Beats me how they done it, but they did. They gave Shannon a right scare.

Ken laughed and shook his head. Jeff and Ken started talking about something that I had no interest in. I looked around the room that was rapidly filling up. I catch Jessica's gaze, also known as ODB, she smiles and I smile back. Jessica was one of the nicest girls on the roster. She was always happy to help anybody who needed it. When I first started, she was kind and helpful to me. We've stayed friends ever since. My attention is diverted from my room scan by J.B who is standing in the centre of the room.

J.B: Can I have you attention please guys?

The noise of chatter instantly fizzles out as everyone diverts their attention to J.B as he asked.

J.B: I have you plane tickets here so as I call your name, come get them then head on over to terminal 3. Please don't swap tickets, but when the seat belt lights go off then you can organise between yourselves whether or not you want to swap. Okay?

I swallow the lump in my throat as Jeremy starts calling his list of names.

J.B: Rebekah?

I stand up and take my ticket from him. I then pick up my hand luggage and head out of the room to find Jeff who had been called a few names earlier.

I find him waiting outside. He smiles at me.

Me: What seat are you in?

He looks at his ticket and I look at mine.

Jeff: E3 you?

My heart sinks, we're no where near each other.

Me: H2.

Jeff frowns.

Jeff: We can swap when the light goes off so you won't be on your own for long.

I nod and we head to the terminal to board the plane.

PAGE BREAK

Once settled in my seat, I look around. The seat next to me hasn't been taken yet so I still have no idea who's going to be sitting next to me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Whoever it is, I hope they're not scared of flying otherwise this trip could be very, very long. I lean back in my seat and try to get comfortable. I close my eyes for a moment and when I reopen them I see that someone who's name escapes me has taken the seat next to me. He smiles.

Stranger: Hey, you're Rebekah right? Jeff's P.A?

I smile. He has a thick Brittish accent which makes me melt inside.

Me: That's me.

Stranger: I'm Nick, have you ever been to England before?

I shake my head.

Me: I'm not a great flyer so it's never really been on my mind. You come from England?

Nick: Yeah, from a small town in Norfolk. Hence why I'm missing out the first show, I'm going to go see my mom.

Me: That'll be nice.

The air hostess stands and starts going through her safety speil. My stomach twists and I swallow the lump in my throat. Nick places his hand on mine. I flinch for a second and he frowns.

Me: I hate flying.

The truth, since Connor, I've only ever let one guy close to me, that relationship ended pretty soon. Turns out, adolescent boys don't like it when their girlfriends don't put out so he left me for someone else.

Nick: Once we're up in the air you'll be alright. For the meanwhile, I'll distract you. Tell me about yourself.

I smile and take a deep breath.

Me: Well as you know, my name's Rebekah. I'm 26 years old, and I'm also Jeff's little sister. I was adopted when I was 2 years old. As silly as it sounds, I live with my Dad, he's getting on a bit so needs more help around the house and me being the only one without a family of my own, I decided to move back in to help him whenever he needs it.

The plane starts to move so I stop talking and look out of the window.

Nick: That's real kind. Looking after your Dad. I bet he's proud of you.

I turn back to Nick and smile. I scan his face. I have to admit he's real good looking.

Me: He says he is.

The plane starts to speed up and so does my heartbeat. Nick senses this and grabs my hand again.

Nick: Keep talking, what are you in to?

I nod and take another deep breath.

Me: I love music, bands like Blink 182, Green Day, Alter Bridge. They've been my favourites since I was a teenager. Dad thought I'd grow out of it but I never have.

Nick: They're pretty awesome bands. I'm quite a fan of Green Day. When I was a kid, my music taste was a million miles away from everybody else's.

I smile but instantly frown again when the plane starts to lift off. Nick squeezes my hand. I close my eyes. I hate flying!

* * *

When I open my eyes again there's people moving about the plane. Nick noticed me and smiles.

Nick: You fell asleep right after take off, you've been out for roughly an hour.

I make an O shape with my mouth and go to look out the window but my view is blocked by my brother sitting in the chair next to me grinning.

Jeff: About time you woke up and noticed your dear old brother.

I poke my tongue out at him.

Me: What're you doing sitting there?

Jeff: There's only so much PDA I can handle!

I raise my eyebrow at him and he indicates down a few rows where the love birds of TNA, otherwise known as Bully and Brooke are rather close to each other. I nod in understanding. Jeff and I both have the same opinion on public displays of affection, there's a limit. Bully and Brooke have safely crossed that limit.

Nick: Now I can see that you two are related.

I laugh but Jeff looks confused.

Jeff: You didn't know?

Nick shakes his head and Jeff shrugs. The three of us fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

An announcement comes over the speakers, we're half way through our journey. I sigh, only four more hours to go. I turn to look at Jeff's who's leant up against the window with his eyes shut snoring softly.

Nick: What was it like growing up with him?

I turn and smile.

Me: It was interesting. Despite being brothers, Jeff and Matt are very different. Matt is the sensible one whereas Jeff lives life with a little more risk. Our poor dad never really had any time to himself. If it wasn't Jeff causing trouble, it was me. The age gap meant that I was still dependant on him when Jeff and Matt weren't. Do you have any siblings?

Nick: I have an older sister and an older brother. My sister's 28 and my brother's 31. They both live in England, my sister's married with children and my brother's in a stable relationship. He has a son from a previous relationship who stays with him in the holidays and things, but his ex won't let him have much to do with him.

I shake my head.

Me: I hate when parents do that, they have a father who wants to see their children and be a part of their life and they just don't let them. It really annoys me.

Nick nods in agreement.

Nick: Especially when you know that the father could do a much better job at raising the child that the mother who won't agree to let him see the kid.

We both nod in agreement. I find myself easily opening up to Nick. Every time I talk, he looks at me and I can tell that he's actually listening. I'm not used to that. All my life, I've never really felt that people listen to me. Well, I'm not really that interesting. Those that do want to talk to me are always trying to pry information from me about what happened all those years ago.

A few moments later Jeff stirs from the corner.

Me: Morning sunshine.

Jeff glares at me then smiles.

Jeff: Have they stopped yet?

I look down to who he's talking about and shake my head. How can two people so that for so long?

Nick: I don't know how they do it? They're constantly together.

He shakes his head and I laugh. He looks at me with a slight frown.

Me: Sorry, I was thinking the same thing.

Jeff: Yes, oh my baby she's good.

Both of us look to Jeff at his random outburst. He beams and holds up a paper bag.

Jeff: Liv packed food.

I grin and lean over to snatch the bag from Jeff but he's too fast. I jump onto him trying to grab the bag.

Me: Gimme Gimme Gimme.

Jeff: Never, Livvy packed food for me.

Me: Bullshit, I bet she packed some for me too.

Jeff: Why would she do that?

Me: Because she loves me.

With one last stretch, I manage to grab the bag from Jeff's grip. I stick my tongue out at him, sit back down in my seat and open the bag. On top there's a small piece of paper with a note on it. I read it out loud.

Me: Dear Jeff and Rebekah. Here's some food for the journey. There's enough for both of you so please don't kill each other over it. Speak to you when you get to England. I love you both. Livvy.

I turn to Jeff and grin.

Me: Told you so.

Jeff pouts.

Jeff: Whatever, just give me the food I'm starving.

I pick out a chicken and bacon sandwich for myself and hand the bag over to Jeff. I turn to Nick who has a smile on his face.

Nick: Now I can see that you two are brother and sister.

I smile.

Me: Want some?

I hold my sandwich out to him. He shrugs and takes half.

Me: These sandwiches are the best ever. Like seriously, Jeff's wife Liv, she's the best cook on the planet. She's even better than Gordon Ramsay.

I take a bit of the sandwich and feel like I'm in heaven. All three of us fall into silence as we take a bite into the sandwiches. Once we've all finished Nick looks to me.

Nick: You were right, Liv's an awesome cook.

Me: You should try her pancakes, her pancakes are the bomb.

Nick chuckles as I yawn. I lean back in my chair and rest my head on Nick's shoulder. I don't know what makes me do it but when he raises his arm I scoot underneath and snuggle up against his chest. I take in a deep breath. He smells nice. I close my eyes and for the first time since I can remember, I feel safe in someone's arms that isn't a family member.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews etc. I'm feeling the love right now. Let's keep them going shall we? ;) **

**.**

Once the plane had landed in Dublin, we all filed slowly into another private lounge to await the couch that would take us to hotel 1 of 5.

Nick: This is where I depart, I'm getting another plane to London then seeing my mom. I'll re-join you Manchester.

Nick leans forward and places a soft kiss on my cheek. My knees feel weak and the butterflies in my stomach dance around like crazy. I can't help but smile.

Me: Have a good time, see you in Manchester.

I wave goodbye as he collects his case and walks off towards departures. I'm still smiling when Ken starts circling.

Ken: Nick and Rebekah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

I turn round and swat him.

Me: Shut up Ken.

He holds his hands up in surrender.

Ken: I'm only messing with you girl, there are worst guys you could get with than Nick. He's a sweetie.

I smile, Ken's right about that. He takes a step closer to me and lowers his voice.

Ken: You really do like him don't you?

I shrug my shoulders.

Me: I've only known him for one plane ride, but yeah, I think I do.

Ken grins at me and takes a step back as Jeff walks towards us pulling both his own and my suitcase behind him. He frowns.

Jeff: What are you two gossiping about?

Me: Nothing you have to worry about big brother.

I flash him my sweetest smile and take my suitcase from him. He shakes his head, I know pursuing a friendship with Nick on this tour is not going to be easy.

* * *

Once we're all seated on the coach. I pull out my phone and ring Dad. The phone rings and rings but eventually he picks up.

Me: Hey Dad, it's Rebekah.

Dad: Hello darling, how was the flight?

Me: It was fine Dad, I slept most the way here.

Dad: That's my girl. Liv was here earlier. She brought over some dinners for me. Lovely girl she is. Is Jeff with you?

Me: She is lovely and yes he's right next to me, did you want to talk to him?

Dad: That would be lovely.

Me: Okay, I'll pass you over. Love you Dad, take care.

Dad: And you my love.

I pass the phone to Jeff. He takes it and starts talking. I can hear Dad asking Jeff to promise to look after me and not let me get hurt. This is the furthest I've ever been away from home and naturally Dad is worrying. I smile, that man doesn't have a bad bone in his body. Jeff finishes the phone call and hands my phone back to me.

Me: Let me guess, he made you promise to look after me.

Jeff chuckles and nods.

Jeff: Don't let your sister get hurt, don't let her out on her own, blah blah blah.

I laugh. Maybe this tour will be more challenging than I thought.

The bus rolls on for another 10 minutes before it pulls up outside a smart looking hotel. J.B instructs us all to stay seated and he runs into the hotel and returns a few minutes later with a large paper bag. He stands by the steps.

J.B: So I have your room key cards here, when I call your name come off the bus collect your key card as you go. Then, collect your bag and head straight up to your room. Meet back in the lobby for 4 o'clock.

The list goes in alphabetical order of the surname so Jeff and I are called one after the other. We collect our things and head into the hotel. We have rooms next to each other which makes a change because usually, we share. Our rooms are on the third floor so we head towards the elevators.

Once outside our adjoining rooms, Jeff and I bid a farewell and I head into my room.

The room is large, with a king size bed in the centre of the room. Large double doors lead out onto a small balcony. I heave my suitcase onto the bed and open it. I dig through my clothes looking for my cigarettes. I find them tucked down the left side, pull them out and open the packet. I take out my lighter and one smoke. I head towards the double doors and open them. Instantly the cold air hits me. I close the doors again and retrieve my coat from my suitcase. I put it on a zip it up. Now ready to face the cold, I walk out onto the small balcony to see that Jeff has done the same thing.

Me: That's a dirty habit.

Jeff looks at me and smiles.

Jeff: It is indeed.

I look out across the Dublin skyline and take a deep breath. The view from the balcony is spectacular. You can see tonight's arena and then right over the city. Even in the dim light caused by the thick clouds covering the sun, the tall sky liners and twisting high ways cause for a beautiful view.

Me: I bet that this view looks even better in the darkness.

Jeff nods in agreement.

Jeff: Wait until we get to London, that's where you'll see real beauty.

Me: I can't wait.

We both stand in silence for a while, both of us just looking out towards the city. I turn to Jeff.

Me: I'm going in, it's pretty cold. I'll see you later.

Jeff: See you at four.

I smile then head inside. My hotel room is toasty warn which makes a change from the freezing temperatures outside. I vow to myself as I hang my coat on the back of a chair and sit down that the next time I travel to Europe it will be in the summer time.

I look over to my suitcase that's still open on the bed. There's not much point in unpacking everything as we leave tomorrow morning to head to Glasgow so instead I stand up and dig out only the clothes that I will need for tonight's show and travelling tomorrow. I also pull out the script and plans for tonight. I look over them one more time to make sure I know where Jeff needs to be. I would be on camera tonight, as I have been since Jeff won the title. At first, I was worried about the cameras. I got myself into such a panic on the first night that it took a good forty five minutes to calm me down. Now the cameras are second nature, they make no difference to me.

My phone ringing snaps me from the memories of my early days in TNA. I pick it up from the desk and look at the caller I.D to see that it's an unknown number. I pause for a moment in debate whether or not to answer it then decide that I should.

Me: Hello?

Nick: Hello, I'm glad you answered.

Hearing Nick's voice, even over the phone, awakes the butterflies in my stomach.

Me: I debated about not answering, I'm glad I did now. How was the flight to England?

Nick: It was short. I've only been here for half hour.

Me: And you're already phoning me? Anyway, how did you get my number?

Nick: I may or may not have pinched it from Ken. He teased me for it and then posed as the scary family member, then finally gave it to me. He did give me a warning though.

Me: Warning about what?

I had no idea that Ken was so protective of me. Okay, I'd known him for a while but still, he wasn't a family member of anything.

Nick: He said that if I messed you around or hurt you in anyway I could find myself in serious trouble.

I chuckle. Typical Ken, violence was the answer to everything

Me: Do you intend on hurting me?

There's silence for a moment which starts me panicking. Silence was never good. I regretted asking that as soon as it left me mouth.

Nick: No. Of course not. I'm not that kind of guy.

I sigh in relief.

Me: I'm glad about that.

We continue talking, getting to know each other for a further forty five minutes. I discover Nick's favourite colour, which is orange but not the bright orange, the orange of a sun set. He tells me stories of growing up in England and I return with stories of growing up with Jeff. I pause for a moment when he asks me about school. I lie and say it was school. There were no real dramas, I got alright grades, I left and never looked back. I told him about Sam but not how I met her. I didn't tell him about that night. I don't ever want to tell him about that night.

Once we both finish the phone call, I notice the time. There's only half hour before we have to leave for the arena. I dash into the bathroom and melt when I feel the warmth from the under floor heating spread from my feet, up through my legs and through my body. I could get used to hotels like this.

After my shower, I stand in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me enjoying the under floor heating. It's something I've never experienced before and it's wonderful. I finally head out into the bedroom area and get dressed for the night's show. Tonight, I've decided on a black pencil skirt with a white shirt. I have a black knitted cardigan for over the top.

Once dressed, I head over to the mirror and attempt to gain some control over my hair. Once controlled into a high pony tale, I make an attempt at my make up. I never wear much, just some foundation to make sure I don't shine when under any stage lights and some eye liner to make my eyes look more open. I look at the time, ten minutes left. Time to call for Jeff and make sure he's ready.

There's one thing about working with my brother that becomes a drag, he has no sense of time keeping. I exit my room, making sure it's locked behind me and that I have a key to get back in before heavily banging on Jeff's door. Eventually, he answers.

His hair is in it's usual bun. He's wearing sweatpants and a black vest top. He smiles when he sees me.

Me: Please tell me that you're ready?

Jeff looks around his room.

Jeff: I think so.

He turns around and picks up his bag which contains all his wrestling gear. I raise my eyebrow at him. He looks confused then turns back to look on the bed where his arm bands are still lying. He shrugs his shoulders and sheepishly picks them up and places them in his bag. I glance around the room, which looks exactly the same as mine, to make sure there's nothing I can see that he's forgotten. I shake my head and point to the table in the corner.

Me: Jeffery, I'm pretty sure that you're going to need your entrance pass.

Jeff slaps his forehead with his hand, collects the pass and places it over his neck. Now positive that he has everything and with only a few minutes to meet everyone downstairs, he locks up the room and we head to the elevator.

* * *

The show flies by with no major dramas. I spent most of the show chatting with Nick via instant message. He said he was bored and that his brother was stealing all the attention. He told me more about his family and in return I told him about mine. As I stand in the elevator with Jeff and Ken, I think of Nick. He'd been in my thoughts all day. I just couldn't shake the sound of his voice and the way it makes my insides flutter.

Jeff: Are you listening Rebekah?

I turn my head to face Jeff.

Me: No, sorry. I was miles away.

Jeff rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Jeff: I asked whether you knew what time we needed to be out by tomorrow morning.

Me: Check out at 9 for the coach at 9:15.

I'd only told Jeff that around three times this evening but things like timing never stay in his head.

Jeff: So, what time do I need to stop drinking?

I roll my eyes.

Me: You have to stop drinking twelve hours before a show, show is at 7 tomorrow so you can drink up until 7 tomorrow morning.

Jeff and Ken high 5. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Especially when they both look at me.

Jeff: Joining us?

Jeff asks as we step out onto the third floor and start walking towards our rooms. I shake my head.

Me: I think I'll give it a miss tonight guys, maybe another night.

Both Jeff and Ken groan.

Ken: You never party with us any more little Hardy.

I shrug my shoulders.

Me: I'm shattered. I just want a quiet night tonight, next time you guys go out after a show I'll come with you.

Jeff and Ken smile and swear that they're going to hold me to that statement. I shrug my shoulders. Ken's right, I haven't been out with them in a while, it could be fun but tonight, all I want to do is snuggle down in bed and sleep.

I big farewell to both Jeff and Ken as they head off to their rooms to get ready for a night out. They're not the only ones heading out as I get a text as soon as I sit down from Jess asking if I was out tonight. I repeat to her what I told Ken and Jeff. She's okay with it. I switch my phone onto vibrate, get into my pyjamas and snuggle down into bed. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello good and loyal readers, I hope you've all had a fabulous Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year. **

**In this chapter we see a little bit more into Rebekah and how she's really coping all these years later, I hope you enjoy and review :') **

I'm awoken by my alarm the next morning. I groan as I pick my phone up. It's half 7 and although I had a full six hours sleep, I still feel exhausted. I briefly consider snoozing the alarm but decide against it. I'm going to need all the time between now and checking out at 9 to awake my brother from his slumber and get his butt moving.

I sit up and stretch. The sunlight creeps in through the curtains giving the illusions that it's warm. I realise once I have gotten dressed and gone out onto the balcony for my morning smoke, that it is not warm. It is in fact freezing.

I walk to the small wall that divides my balcony from Jeff's and lean over to see if I can look inside his room. The curtains are wide open resulting in me having a near on perfect view of the room. Jeff is lying face down on the bed. He has one shoe on and is fully clothed. Maybe, my job this morning would be harder than I first thought.

I finish my smoke and head back inside. I walk around the room and make sure that everything of mine is packed and that nothing will be forgotten. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to find an IM from Liv.

_Are you two okay? Jeff's not answering his phone. _

I roll my eyes and reply explaining that Jeff and Ken went out on a binge last night so he's a little more than hungover. A minute later I get a reply.

_I hope you have access to a bucket of water, you're going to need it. _

I laugh, Liv's not wrong. Jeff was impossible to wake up when he wasn't hungover, add a hangover and it was just a task not worth attempting. I message her back saying that I have a plan which is a lie, I don't have a plan. Well at least I didn't until then. I head into the en suite bathroom. I don't have a bucket but I do have a trash can. I take out the plastic bag and fill the can up with cold water. I then pick up the spare room key from the desk and let myself in to Jeff's room.

He's snoring lightly and does look adorable. I smile as I tip toe closer to the bed. There's not enough water in the trash can to soak the bed to the point where we'll be charged damages, but there's enough to give Jeff a little shock.

3... 2... 1...

I pour the cold water over his neck and step back a few paces. Jeff yells and starts swearing as he rolls over then jumps out of bed.

Jeff: You little bitch.

I muster up the sweetest smile I can and tuck the trash can under my arm.

Me: It was your wife's idea. You have an hour until check out. I suggest you take a shower.

I smile at him again before leaving his room. I'm about the open the door to mine when Jamie (Velvet Sky) walks past. She gives me a funny look when she sees me carrying the trash can. I smile but say nothing. She walks away and I let myself into my room.

I replace the plastic bag into the trash can and put it back where I found it. I then head out for a smoke.

I'm greeted by Jeff, who's obviously not showered yet as his hair is sticking up all over the place.

Jeff: I really hate you sometimes.

I shrug my shoulders and light my cigarette.

Me: Don't hate the player, hate the game.

I wink at him as I take a long drag from the cigarette whilst Jeff glares at me. I shrug my shoulders. We stand in silence until I finish my cigarette.

Me: Seriously, get a move on and please for the love of God, shower.

I go back into my room and sit on the bed. I cross my legs underneath me and pull out my phone. I click onto twitter. I have a notification:

_MagnusOfficial is now following you. _

I smile and go onto his profile. I follow him back and start scrolling through his feed. Most of his tweets are the usual adverts for the show and things like that. I click off his profile and scroll through my feed for a little while. There's nothing interesting so I put my phone away. I decide to go check on Jeff and give him his half hour warning.

I let myself in and find him lying on his bed. His hair is wet so I assume that he has at least showered I also notice the packed suitcase. He really has proved himself. He looks up when he notices my presence.

Jeff: I still hate you.

I smile and shake my head.

Me: No you don't. Have you got everything?

Jeff sits up and looks around. He nods then stands. He pulls a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and offers one to me. I shrug and accept as we both head out onto his balcony.

We both light up at the same time. Jeff runs a hand through his scruffy hair. He wears a thoughtful expression on his face.

Me: Penny for your thoughts?

Jeff looks at me with a weird look. I shrug my shoulders. I have no idea where I got that saying from, I've never even said it before.

Jeff: I don't feel well.

I scoff. I don't mean to but, it just kind of happens every now and then.

Me: How much did you drink last night?

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes. We then remain in silence whilst we finish our cigarettes. I stub mine out in the ashtray and turn to walk away.

Jeff: I don't like you getting close to Nick.

I turn around on my heel and look at Jeff with my eyebrow raised.

Me: You what?

I can already feel my temper start to rise and we haven't even really started the conversation.

Jeff: I just don't like him.

I shake my head in disbelief.

Me: You liked him a week ago.

Jeff shakes his head.

Jeff: I liked him until he started hitting on you.

I scoff again. This time I mean to do it.

Me: He hasn't been hitting on me, he's being friendly. There's a difference between the two, a difference that I learned a long time ago.

Jeff's face which a second ago was full of anger suddenly changed to an expression of shock and then sadness. I didn't bring up that night very often, if at all and it tended to shock people when I did.

Jeff: I...

I hold my hand up to stop him from talking.

Me: I don't want to hear it.

I walk through the door and then turn back to him.

Me: I'll see you later.

I walked out of his room and back into mine where I fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment. I take in a deep breath and try to push the memories out of my head. They were memories that I'd tried to forget. Memories that I never wanted to relive but did. Night times tended to be the more difficult than during the day. When I was alone and it was quiet, that's when the flashbacks used to hit. To everyone else, I looked like I've gotten over what happened but the truth, the truth is I haven't and I don't think I ever will. I hear things on the radio, like lyrics in a song and it reminds me of him. I smell things, like a cologne on a man in a bar and it reminds me of him. Everywhere I go, there's something that drags me down and reminds me how not okay I actually am. I feel like I'm never going to be okay again, ever. I'm messed up and I'm messed up for life.

I sit up and shake the thoughts from my head, I tell my self to get a grip and stand up. I pace around the room a few times making sure that there was nothing of mine left behind. I had a terrible habit of leaving things behind, usually a toothbrush or a hairbrush, sometimes a single sock, sometimes even coats. Once I was sure I had everything, I pulled my suitcase off the bed and hauled it into the hallway.

I closed the door to yet another hotel room and started to walk towards the elevator when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I flinched and slowly looked over to see Ken facing me with a worried expression on his face. I sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Ken: Shall we walk?

I nodded and together we made our way to the elevator, there was no way I was hauling this case down three flights of stairs.

Ken: Jeff told me what he said.

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Jeff was feeling sorry for what he said but didn't have the balls to tell me himself. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jeff.

Me: And?

Ken: He's worried about you.

I shook my head.

Me: If he was that worried, he would have come and found me himself.

Right on cue, the elevator doors opened and with one last look back at Ken, I walked forward into the lobby.

I check out at the front desk and check in with J.B. He smiles and tells me that the coach is already outside and waiting. I nod and thank him then make my way outside.

Once I know my suitcase is safely underneath the coach and isn't going to be left behind. I climb onto the coach.

Jeff waves me over but still being a little annoyed with him, I ignore him a sit by myself. I know I can't ignore him forever, but I can until we get to the airport.


End file.
